I Trust Him
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Prowl trusts Jazz. Will it keep them together or break them apart. Implied violence. Was un sure if it should be rated T or M. So I used M just in case.


**Hey Everyone, I thought I would write this and see what happens. I have spent a lot of time reading lately and an old story I had on my computer sparked an idea. So here I am staying up later then I know I should, writing this. Because I know that if I do not stay up, I know I will end up being tortured by the plot bunnies. Not something I enjoy at all. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Klick: Minute**

**Cycle: Hour**

**Joor: Day**

**Decacycle: Week**

**Groon: Month**

**Metacycle: Year**

* * *

Prowl rubbed his forehelm with one servo while his optics read a data pad that was in the other servo. After reading the data pad he placed it on his desk and placed his helm in his servos. He banged his helm lightly on the desk. Why couldn't the twins be more useful and less destructive… He groaned.

"You okay Prowler?"

Prowl's helm shot up and he smiled. "I'm fine Jazz. But thank you for asking."

He nodded. "Anything I can help you with?"

Prowl was about to say no when he thought of something.

"Care to read this and tell me what you think is fair?"

"Sure, but what is it?"

"It is the most recent prank that the twins pulled. "

Jazz winced. "Who was the unfortunate victim?"

Prowl scoffed and went back to rubbing his forehelm. "Jazz… It would be a shorter list if I told you who was not a victim of their prank."

"That bad, eh?"

Prowl nodded.

"Read the report and it will tell you who became a 'victim' of their prank."

Jazz nodded and picked up the data pad that the SIC and pushed toward him, for him to read. He leaned back in the chair and started reading.

10 klicks later Jazz finished the data pad and placed it back on the SIC's desk.

"I am not sure of what would be a fair punishment for the twins. But I must say this. I am surprised that you are having to give them a punishment."

"Jazz… You have known for many metacycles that it has been part of my job description to give punishment."

"Relax Prowl. My statement has nothing to do with your job description. I am saying I am shocked that you have to give them punishment because I know that at least half of the people on the list would be willing to offline them for their stunt."

"Prime. As much as it would hurt our team to have them gone I somehow do not think it would be such a problem for the family side of it. Do not get me wrong. They are amazing fighters… when they are not battling each other. But I am sure that it would be much better to anyone's health if their pranks stopped."

"Come on Prowlie." The Tactician shot the TIC a glare but the bot continued anyway. "A good prank never harmed anyone."

"Really? Did you know that for once in Wheeljack's existence, he is in the med bay not because he blew himself up but because the twins prank back fired? What about Ratchet? I am sure he is trying to not crash or have a spark attack because for once his mate was not acting suicidal."

Jazz nodded. "True. I see your point Prowl. You asked me my opinion and here it is. Aside from offlining them, or locking them up permanently with the exception of fighting the Decepticons. I got nothin' and I ain't sure on what else to tell you."

"What do you mean?" Prowl was a little confused

"Well we have tried… let us see… Having them clean up their own mess, putting them on grounds duty, locked them up for a few cycles, a few joors and I believe once we tried locking them up for a decacycle, they have been made Wheeljack's assistants, they have been Ironhide's target practice and they have had to clean up after Ratchet. So I am not sure what else to tell ya."

Jazz stood to leave and headed for the door.

"We still on for tonight, Jazz?"

"Sorry Prowler… I can't. As the humans say… Rain check?"

Prowl nodded and smiled a little. "Of course."

Jazz smiled and bowed as he left the office. Prowl sighed and felt his door wings fall low with disappointment. He knew the saboteur was hiding something from him. He could feel it in his spark. But he constantly reminded himself, 'I trust him.'

Prowl went back to the small stack of data pads that were on his desk. He finished the last one when he thought of an idea for the twin's punishment. He took the data pad and went off to see Ratchet.

The med bay doors swished open and Prowl almost crashed at what he saw.

"Ratchet… What happened?" Prowl looked up at the medic who was using a table to get things off the ceiling of the med bay.

"The twins happened. Now, is there something important you need or can it wait till later?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Well if your question does not require me to stop what I am doing and does not require me to get off this table then ask away."

"Is it safe to not recharge on a berth?"

"You mean appose to something else?"

"More like appose to somewhere else, but essentially, yes."

"Well a berth is THE best place to recharge but if a bot is drained enough, he or she can recharge anywhere. Why are you asking?"

"I am looking for a form of punishment but nothing that is a health hazard."

"Who warranted that?"

"The twins. Jazz and I were just talking and aside from offlining them or permanently locking them up with the exceptions of Decepticon battles. This is the only thing I have not, yet, tried. "

Ratchet groaned, "Sometimes I seriously wonder why I even bother asking. What exactly were you thinking?"

"Taking everything from their quarters and locking it up, forcing them to earn it back. I came to ask you if I had to leave their berths in their quarters or if I could take it away."

Ratchet laughed as he got another tool off the ceiling. "In answer to your question a berth is THE best place to recharge, but if forced to recharge on something else like a couch or someplace else like a floor then the worst it is going to do is make some of their joints slightly sore."

"Thanks Ratchet."

"Sure."

"By the way, would you like some help with that?"

"Do you have the time?"

"If I did not have the time I would not have offered carrier."

The medic laughed. "I would love to have help then."

Prowl nodded and started to help his carrier with trying to remove all of his tools from the ceiling. After about 10 klicks the SIC spoke up.

"This is starting to make me wonder."

"What is?"

"How the in pit did they get all of this up here? I mean they are not as tall as us and I am sure some bot would have seen them or at the very least some bot would have heard them if they just threw them up to the ceiling and hoped they would stick."

Ratchet laughed, "Creation, as much as you are right. I try my hardest not to think about it. It usually gives me a processor ache trying to figure it out. You of all bots should know that. You are the one who has had to deal with the punishments of those two slag helms."

The tactician nodded in agreement. "You are right about that. Ugh. I would love to stick those two to the fragging ceiling right about now."

Ratchet laughed harder and placed another one of his released tools on the table he was standing on. "You, me and I am sure about at least half of this base would love to do just that."

The SIC and the medic laughed as they continued to remove the rest of the medical tools from the med bay ceiling. After a cycle of working the two bots finally had all the tools removed from the ceiling.

"Thank you for all your help, Prowl."

The door winged mech nodded. "Glad to help you."

The medic nodded. "So how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Prowl… I see a lot of bots on a daily basis and you and I both know that bots talk."

"What is your point carrier?"

"There are rumors going around that Jazz is leaving you for another bot or that Jazz is cheating on you."

Prowl felt his spark break and mentally shook his helm. No! None of that was true. Prowl knew Jazz better than that. Jazz would not treat him like that. Prowl said the only thing he knew was true.

"I trust him."

"What did you say Prowl?"

Prowl looked up at his carrier and softened his optics.

"I said I trust him. I trust him a 100%. I know he loves me and I know that if he has not told me something it is because he does not know how to tell me. I also know for a fact that if Jazz wants to tell me something he would find his own way to do it. I also know that he knows that I am more than willing to listen and work with him through any problem he may have or any hardship, we as a couple, may have to endure."

"Prowl…"

"Carrier… Whether you believe me or not, I trust him. I trust Jazz."

The medic gave a soft smile to his creation and gave him a hug. "I know you do. I am proud of you."

"Wait, what? Why are you proud of me?"

Ratchet laughed. "Because your sire and I raised you to be strong but told you that you never had to have to have everything together all the time. I told you it was okay to lose control. I know you are very smart and I know you hear bots talk. Yet you trust Jazz completely."

"I have to trust him. I want him forever and I want to be here for him until Primus takes me home."

Ratchet smiled. "I know you do. Maybe you should go ask your sire for some ideas for the twins punishment."

Prowl faked horror. "Why? So I can get blow up in the process? Do you really want to fix your child AND your bonded in one joor?"

"No, not really. So then maybe see if you can convince him to leave his beloved lab and talk with you. Maybe he could also give you some ideas when it comes down to Jazz. The two of them are close friends."

Prowl nodded and smiled at his carrier. "Thanks for the advice carrier."

He left the med bay and headed for his sire's lab. The doors opened and Wheeljack was reading over a data pad. "Hey Sire, do you have a klick?"

"I always have time for you, creation. What do you need?"

"I was hoping I get some advice from you."

"On?"

"Advice on punishment for the twins and then some advice on Jazz."

"Sure. Which did you want first?"

"I think I would like the advice on the twins first. That way I can put it on the data pad."

"Before I give you my advice, do you have any ideas about them?"

The SIC nodded. "I do. I have one. I have thought about removing everything from their quarters except there energon dispenser. Berth included."

"Wow. That is going to take a lot of work."

"Well... They are on grounds duty tomorrow with Jazz so I know it will take a while before they come back."

"Can I give you a suggestion to add on top of it?"

The Tactician nodded. With that the inventor stood up and walked over to one of his work tables. He showed Prowl a few ideas. All of them were technically pranks. "Now that you have seen all of these, you can think about it and let me know." Prowl nodded. "You also mentioned that you wanted help with Jazz. What can I help you with?"

He told his sire everything.

"Do you trust Jazz?"

"More than anything Sire."

"Well I can tell you this. Jazz is not cheating on you and he isn't leaving you for some bot else. He is scared."

"Sire… I don't understand. Jazz and I have always been able to talk through any problem we have had. Why not this one?"

"Prowl… How old did Jazz tell you he was?"

The SIC thought hard. "I honestly don't know. It never came up in discussion…"

"Jazz isn't much older than Bumblebee."

The SIC thought he was going to crash. "You mean to tell me… that…. Jazz…. Isn't an adult bot, but in fact a youngling?"

The engineer nodded. "Yes. Prowl you are a little over 700 metacycles old. Jazz is barely 200 metacycles old."

"Dear Primus… What have I done…" Suddenly Prowl realized something. "Do you know where Jazz is right now?"

"Earlier today he mentioned that he had a meeting with Prime later. I would try there first."

"I will, thank you Sire. I will talk to you later about if I decide to do one of the pranks."

The bot nodded and Prowl left the lab in a hurry. On his way to Prime's office he realized that he didn't show Jazz he loved him much anymore. He just assumed the saboteur knew. Clearly that was a mistake and he had an idea on how to fix it.

He knocked on Prime's door and a soft come in was issued. He opened the door and inside he saw Optimus looking at him with Jazz standing to leave. "Prowl, how can I help you?" "Actually sir. It is Jazz I need." Jazz's helm shot up. "Me? What for?" "Let's grab some energon and we will take about it, okay?" The TIC smiled softly and nodded. He followed his lover out of the office and to the rec room to grab some energon.

The two bots grabbed their energon and sat down at a table and started to drink it.

"So what do you need me for?"

"Two things. One is more important than the other. I'm going to start with the less important one."

The saboteur nodded and waited.

"I need your help with a prank."

Jazz spit out his energon. "You need my help with what?"

"A prank."

"Don't get me wrong Prowler. I am all for a good prank but… you don't seem like the pranking type. Why now?"

"It is part of my punishment for the twins. I wanted to switch grounds duty with you tomorrow and hope you could pull it off. Wheeljack is willing to help. He gave me the idea."

Jazz nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You mentioned there was something else that you want to talk about."

The tactician nodded and patted the seat next to him. Jazz got up and disposed of both their empty cubes before sitting next to Prowl. "What is it Prowl?"

The normally cool, quiet and non-emotional SIC pulled the TIC in to a kiss and pulled him on to his lap. Prowl didn't care if anyone had seen what he did or if his reputation was trashed. He wasn't going to risk losing Jazz over anything.

Jazz was shocked at first and then kissed back and wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck.

Prowl looked at the bot he loved so much and felt his spark break. "Jazz. I am truly sorry. I should have done this sooner." Prowl pulled Jazz's servos in to his and kissed them gently. "Jazz I love you. I have loved you since the klick I laid my optics on you. Jazz I want to know if you will stay next to me through everything, forever and always. Jazz, will you bonded with me?"

The TIC gasped and felt tears build up in his optics. "Are you serious?"

The Tactician nodded and smiled softly. "I am very serious. I want you and only you forever."

The saboteur smiled and kissed his lover. "Yes! Yes, I will bond with you."

Prowl wrapped his arms around his future bonded. "I have a little work I need to finish and then I am all yours for the rest of the joor."

Jazz smiled and nodded. "Can I sit in your office with you and wait."

"Of course you can."

Prowl stood and held out his servo to Jazz who gladly took it and followed his lover down the corridors. When they reached the office, Jazz stopped and Prowl looked at him confused.

"Jazz what is wrong?"

"You need to know something."

"What is it?"

"The reason I have been avoiding you... Is… I was carrying… and I was scared. I did not know that you were going to ask me to bond with you and I thought you would hate me when you found out. I thought you would leave me and never want to hear from me or our sparkling."

"So… You got rid of it?"

Jazz shook his helm and started crying. "That is why I originally cancelled our plans for tonight. I was going to have Ratchet terminate the sparkling…"

Prowl pulled Jazz in to his office and locked the door behind them. "So as of right now, you are still carrying, correct?"

"Yes…"

Prowl picked Jazz up and laid his lover down on his desk. Prowl kissed Jazz's chest plates. "I realize it is your body… But I would prefer if you let our sparkling live."

"Is that want you want Prowl? You want to raise a family with me?"

"More than anything."

Jazz smiled. "Then I need to comm Ratchet and tell him. I am supposed to go see him in a cycle." Prowl nodded and kissed Jazz's chest plates again.

:Jazz to Ratchet.:

:Ratchet here, what is wrong Jazz?:

:Nothing. But I do not need to see you tonight.:

:Not that I am thankful that I do not have to end the life of an unborn sparkling. But you decided to be a single carrier?:

:No. Prowl knows.:

:So you talked to Prowl?:

:No, he came to me and asked me to bond with him and I said yes. So naturally I had to tell him.:

:I am glad that the two of you were able to work it out. Tell Prowl Congratulations.:

:Me too, and I will.: Jazz end the comm.

* * *

"What was that about?"

Ratchet turned to face his bonded. "You knew, didn't you."

"Knew what, my love."

"About Jazz carrying."

The inventor sighed. "He came to me right after you told him. He was scared and told me that he was young and that he feared Prowl would hate him and would leave him. However, I told Jazz that Prowl would not leave him. In fact he would be thrilled to know that his lover was going to have his sparkling. I think that Jazz knew that in his spark. But I think that him being so young took its toll on him."

Ratchet nodded. "Yeah… He came and saw me later in the joor and asked me if I would terminate the sparkling. Primus… Wheeljack…. That killed my spark when he asked me that. I told Jazz that I would and told him I would do it in a few decacycles. I was hoping that Jazz and Prowl could work it out. Jazz was supposed to come here in about a cycle. But he just commed me."

"He decided to keep it?"

Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Yes. Not only that. He and Prowl worked it out and Prowl asked Jazz to bond with him."

Wheeljack smiled and hugged his bonded tight. "That is amazing news. That is a lot for us to celebrate. Our creation is going to bond and we get to celebrate having a grand creation. We have been blessed by Primus. That is for sure."

The medic sobbed and Wheeljack tried to console him. "I know… It would have sucked to have to end a sparkling's life. It would have been worse because it is our grand creation. But be happy Ratch, they worked it out. They love each other and they will make it work. Just like we did."

The medic nodded and kissed his lover. "Thank you."

The engineer was confused. "Thank you for what?"

"For loving me and putting up with me."

The inventor laughed. "It was not that hard to love someone like you and I never put up with you. I only loved you for who you are. Nothing less."

* * *

"Jazz?"

"Yes Prowl?" Jazz onlined his optics to look up at his lover.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"About?"

"That you were carrying and that it was mine."

"Ratchet and Wheeljack both told me to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought you would hate me when you found out. I was willing to have you as a friend rather than to not have you at all, Prowl."

Prowl nodded."I love you Jazz."

"I love you too, Prowler. Thank you."

"Thank you? What For?"

"For trusting me." Jazz smiled softly.

"I will forever trust you, Jazz."

Prowl smiled back. I will forever trust him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this. Feel free to drop a line or two and tell me what you think!**


End file.
